Gotcha, I Find You, My Dear
by Kousawa Alice
Summary: "Yap, semacam cerita masa lalu gitu. Asyik kalau kita ceritakan pada Marry, 'kan, Kido?" ungkap Kano. Duagh! "D—diam!"


Rating: Teen  
>Genre: Romance<br>Warning: Dikarenakan authornya ini baru aja insap(?) dari overdosis fandom Magi, jadi besar sekali anda akan mendapatkan OOC, Typo yang bertebaran seperti cinta sang author(?) /kicked, POV yang berubah, dan mungkin beberapa hal lainnya yang pantas di kritik ._.  
><strong>Disclaimer: Author Al-chii NekoNyan cuma bikin fanfictnya, kok. Karakter Kagerou Project tetap punyanya Jin, saya nggak ada hak mengklaim apapun '-'<strong>

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

"Yap, semacam cerita masa lalu gitu. Asyik kalau kita ceritakan pada Marry, 'kan, Kido?" ungkap Kano.

_Duagh!_

"D—diam!"

* * *

><p>"Marry-<em>chan<em>, apa yang kau baca?" tanya Seto, melihat Marry yang seharian hanya duduk di kursi dengan setumpuk buku di dekatnya.

_Hening._

Marry tidak membalas.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Marry menutup bukunya, menenggak dan bertanya pada Seto, "Seto-_san_! Seperti apa cerita cintamu?!"

"Hah?!" Seto tersentak kaget.

Marry menatap Seto dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Dengan wajah memerah, Seto hanya menggaruk-garuki pipinya sambil bergumam, "Uhh—"

"Seto mana pernah punya cerita cinta, Marry. Dia menyedihkan! Hahaha!" Kano tertawa—dengan nistanya—kearah Seto.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Seto mengerenyit kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ah, kalau Kano-_san_ seperti apa?" Kali ini Marry menoleh pada Kano dan bertanya padanya.

"Aku?" Kano melirik Kido yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Entah ketua kita ingin membahasnya atau tidak."

"Berisik," gumam Kido pelan, menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jaketnya.

"Jadi ini cerita antara Kano-san dan Kido-san?!" Marry jadi semakin excited.

"Yap, semacam cerita masa lalu gitu. Asyik kalau kita ceritakan pada Marry, 'kan, Kido?" ungkap Kano.

_Duagh!_

"D—diam!" teriak Kido tepat setelah ia sukses membuat Kano kehilangan lehernya.

"Kido-_san_, aku penasaraaaaaan~" Marry memasang _puppy face_ pada Kido.

Kido memalingkan wajahnya, "Tanya saja pada Kano."

Jelas sekali ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kano nyengir dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kalau begitu, akan kuceritakan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

**#Kano's POV#**

"Hei, Tsubomi! Main Monopoli, yuk!" seruku ceria.

"Ogah," jawabnya singkat.

Aku melompat memeluknya, "Ayolah, kau ini! Aku dan Kousuke kekurangan pemain! Ya, 'kan, Kousuke?"

Kousuke mengangguk.

"Diamlah, Shuuya. Aku sedang mencoba menyelesaikan tekateki silang," gumam Tsubomi, mengabaikanku.

"Kau juga, Kousuke! Bantu, dong!" Aku mengedikkan kepalaku pada Kousuke, meminta bantuannya untuk meluluhkan hati gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Tapi kita tak bisa terus-terusan memaksa Tsubomi, Shuuya. Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu kakak pulang?" saran Kousuke.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, "Kak Ayano pulangnya masih lama."

"Memangnya aku peduli?" Tsubomi pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsubomiiiii..."

"Berhenti mengangguku, Shuuya," ujar Tsubomi pelan, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke iPod-nya dan membesarkan _volume_-nya.

Aku mendengus kesal, "Ayolah, berhentilah bersikap suram begitu. Bagaimana orang-orang akan memperhatikanmu kalau kau saja menutup diri?"

Tsubomi tidak membalas.

"Tsu—"

Baru saja aku akan menepuk pundak Tsubomi, tiba-tiba...

"Kano Shuuya!"

Aku tersentak.

Bu guru langsung berteriak, "Apa kau menyimak pelajaran?! Berhentilah bicara sendiri!"

"Bicara sendiri...? Tapi, bu—"

"Kau itu terus-terusan mengkhayal bahwa Kido Tsubomi ada di sana! Dia sudah tidak masuk dari seminggu yang lalu tanpa keterangan sama sekali!"

"Eh— Tapi, dia ada di sana—"

Aku menunjuk kearah kursi Tsubomi, tapi kali ini benar-benar tak ada siapapun disana.

Bu guru menghela nafas, "Kalau kau lagi-lagi mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak, ibu akan pindahkan tempat dudukmu, Kano."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Tsubomi lagi-lagi tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya?" tanya Kousuke begitu aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kelas tadi.

Aku mengangguk. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan tentang itu, Kousuke?"

Kousuke mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin dengan membiarkannya maka Tsubomi akan terbiasa dengan

kekuatannya dan bisa mengendalikannya."

"Itu saran yang aneh dan tidak membantu, Kousuke," gumamku kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena lelah berbicara dengan Kousuke tanpa hasil apa-apa, akupun memutuskan berjalan ke atap.

"Wah, cuacanya cerah!" seruku semangat, kemudian berbaring di atas atap.

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat dan menghirup udara di sekitarku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasa aneh.

_Tunggu._

_Sejak kapan udara segar beraroma violet?_

"Hidupmu itu benar-benar tanpa beban, Shuuya."

Aku membuka mataku.

Kulihat sosok Tsubomi berjongkok di dekatku.

Ia terterpa cahaya matahari sehingga terlihat sedikit samar sementara rambutnya melambai-lambai terkena sebuan angin.

"Tsu... Bomi?" aku menyipitkan mataku agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Apa?" balas Tsubomi.

Aku duduk dan mengusap belakang kepalaku, "Kau kabur ketika jam pelajaran?"

Tsubomi menunduk dalam.

"Bukan urusanmu," bisiknya.

"Kau itu," aku menghela nafas. "Itu, 'kan, namanya membolos."

"Aku membolos atau tidak tetap saja tak ada yang peduli, kok. Lagipula, tak ada yang bisa melihatku, 'kan?"

Pundak Tsubomi bergetar.

Aku cepat-cepat menepuk kedua pundaknya, "Hei! Kata siapa itu, hah?! Buktinya aku dan Kousuke bisa melihatmu!"

Tsubomi menunduk makin dalam.

Kulihat di sela-sela rambutnya, telinganya memerah.

"Cieee, malu, ya, Tsubomi-_chan_?" godaku, nyengir jahil pada Tsubomi.

Dan sol sepatu mendarat tepat di hidungku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, aku melihat ayah Kenjirou bolak balik tak jelas sambil memegangi selembar kertas.

Aku bergegas mendatanginya, "Ada apa, ayah?"

"Ah, ini soal Tsubomi," gumamnya, memegangi dagunya.

"Tsubomi?"

Ayah mengangguk. "Katanya ia membolos, ya, Shuuya? Bukannya ia selalu berangkat sekolah denganmu dan Kousuke setiap hari?"

Aku menggaruk-garuki pipiku, "E—eh... Itu..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah ayah seperti teringat sesuatu, "Oh, jangan-jangan karena kekuatannya, ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Begitu...," Ayah kemudian menatap kertas tersebut sekali lagi. "Yah, sementara ini biarkan saja dahulu. Yang penting ia mengikuti pelajaran, ya, 'kan?"

Aku diam saja dan hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang dan melihat Tsubomi sedang duduk di kursi taman dan menatap langit.

"Heeeei, Tsubomi!" panggilku.

Tsubomi tersentak menoleh.

Tapi, hanya sesaat. Karena setelahnya ia langsung saja menghilang.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi dariku?" tanyaku dengan nada sok ngambek.

Tak ada suara balasan.

"Tsubomiiii? Kau masih hidup, 'kan?"

Terdengar suara berat Tsubomi, "Diamlah."

"Suaramu terdengar seram," gumamku.

Tsubomi lagi-lagi tak membalas.

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau bukannya bersembunyi dariku, melainkan sekarang kau memegang sesuatu dan tak ingin aku melihatnya!"

_Bugh!_

Kamus seberat lima kilogram(?) yang entah muncul dari mana mendarat di kepalaku.

Sambil menahan sakit, aku melihat Tsubomi buru-buru masuk kedalam rumah sambil mendekap sesuatu—yang sepertinya adalah sebuah buku.

"Apa itu?" gumamku keheranan sambil menatap punggung Tsubomi yang berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan bercanda, Tsubomi!"

Kudengar teriakan ayah dari ruang tamu.

Karena penasaran, aku berhenti melangkah dan mencoba mendengarkan percakapannya dari koridor lantai dua.

"Shuuya, kau nga— Uph!"

Aku cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Kousuke yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat ekspresi wajahku yang tegang.

"Jangan berisik, Kousuke."

Aku dan Kousuke berjongkok dekat pembatas koridor lantai dua, dan mendengarkan.

"Kekuatanmu itu tidak bisa jadi alasan kau untuk putus sekolah, Tsubomi!"

_Deg._

Aku kaget.

Kulihat wajah Kousuke yang tampak sedikit syok.

"Ta—tapi... Aku sekolah juga tak ada gunanya... Guru-guru tak bisa melihatku, jadi aku dianggap bolos...," terdengar suara Tsubomi yang tampak sedih.

"Yah, tapi ayah tak bisa setuju begitu saja," balas suara ayah. "Meskipun ayah juga sudah dapat surat peringatan mengenai kau."

"Tsubomi... Ingin putus sekolah...?" gumamku kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama Kousuke dan Tsubomi.

Aku melirik Tsubomi yang tampak cemberut.

"Mungkin ia masih kecewa karena ayah tidak mengizinkannya berhenti sekolah," gumamku dalam hati.

Sebenarnya, aku mengerti sekali keinginan Tsubomi untuk berhenti sekolah.

Pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya pasti membuatnya terganggu. Karena kekuatannya yang belum benar-benar ia kendalikan itu menggangguk kehidupannya.

Selalu terdengar sindiran dan suara bisikan orang-orang di setiap langkahnya.

_"Hei, lihat! Itu Kido Tsubomi tukang bolos itu, 'kan?!"_

_"Dia masih berani ke sekolah rupanya."_

_"Menjijikkan."_

_"Menghancurkan reputasi sekolah saja."_

Kulirik Tsubomi yang menunduk dalam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tudung jaketnya.

Kousuke diam saja. Tampaknya ia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

Tapi aku tidak mau diam saja! Saudaraku sedang kesulitan, tidak mungkin aku tidak membantunya, 'kan?!

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!" teriakanku mengegelegar di koridor sekolah.

_Hening._

Semua mata tertuju padaku.

Tsubomi melirikku sedikit.

Kousuke menepuk kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan _'kau bodoh, ya?'_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasa seseorang menepuk kepalaku, "Kano Shuuya, ikut saya ke ruang guru sekarang."

_Hening._

_Hening yang benar-benar panjang..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, maafkan saya, Pak. Saya permisi dulu."

Akupun menutup pelan pintu ruang guru dengan wajah tegang.

Kousuke ternyata menungguku sampai aku selesai... Err—

_Dimarahi._

Aku melihat ekspresi Kousuke yang tidak kalah tegang, membuatku ingin menggodanya, "Hei, Kousuke, yang dimarahi guru, 'kan, aku. Kenapa kau sendiri pasang wajah tegang begitu? Jangan-jangan kau kebelet?"

"Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu tahu," Kousuke menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Yah, aku tidak mungkin di keluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena berteriak di koridor, 'kan? Aku hanya sedang sial karena tidak sadar kita berada tepat di depan ruang guru."

"Dan saat itu para guru sedang rapat."

"Ya."

_Hening._

Beberapa saat kemudian aku baru mendarai sestuatu.

"Tunggu. Tsubomi tidak bersamamu?"

Kousuke menggeleng.

"Gawat!" seruku panik.

Aku cepat-cepat berlari ke kelas sementara Kousuke berusaha mengejarku.

"Shuuya, apanya yang gawat?" tanya Kousuke di sela-sela larinya.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Kousuke.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung mengebrak pintu.

"Kano? Ada apa?" tanya salah satu murid ketiak ia melihatku.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan berhenti tepat di tempat duduk Tsubomi. Tapi aku tak melihatnya disana.

"Dimana Tsubomi?" tanyaku pada murid tadi.

"Kido Tsubomi?" Ia tampak berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Aku tak melihatnya keluar kelas. Ia tadi tiba-tiba saja menghilang."

"Begitu," aku menghela nafas lega. "Kousuke, kembalilah ke kelasmu. Semua baik-baik saja."

Kousuke mengangguk dan pergi ke kelasnya.

Aku berjalan ke tempatku dan menepuk pelan meja Tsubomi.

Tapi aku tahu itu bukan meja kosong, karena aku bisa merasa bahwa aku menyentuh kulit seseorang.

Efek kekuatan Tsubomi akan hilang bila besentuhan dengan seseorang, dan itu artinya...

"Shuuya mengganggu," gumam Tsubomi pelan.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, membiarkan tudung jaketnya itu tetap menutupi kepalanya dan sama sekali tak menenggak melihatku.

"Kau tak apa, 'kan, Tsubomi?" tanyaku khawatir.

Tsubomi tak menjawab.

Tapi, bisa kulihat pundaknya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Tsu—"

"Diam. Anggap saja aku tak ada. Seperti yang lainnya."

Tsubomi kembali menghilangkan dirinya.

Aku duduk di tempatku dan menghela nafas.

"Padahal tak usah menyembunyikan dirimu juga tak apa. Kurasa anak laki-laki tak akan menganggumu, kau cukup manis, sih," gumamku.

"Benarkah?"

Aku melirik Tsubomi yang tiba-tiba saja membiarkan dirinya terlihat.

"Yah... Kalau menurutku, sih, kau manis," jawabku sambil menggaruki pipiku dengan telunjuk.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak yakin ingin mengatakannya. Soalnya, nanti aku...

Tahu-tahu saja wajahku dan Tsubomi sama-sama memerah.

"Lho, kok?" gumam kami serempak, dan kemudian saling membuang muka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shuuya, aku... Ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ungkap Tsubomi tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku, menelan potongan potato chip terakhirku.

"Aku ingin putus sekolah."

_Hening._

Aku tak tahu ingin merespon apa.

Yah, soalnya aku sudah pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

Meskipun saat itu sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut menguping, sih.

Akupun berusaha untuk terlihat seperti tidak tahu apapun, dan memaksa tersenyum, "E— Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara begitu, Tsubomi-c_han_...?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya," bisik Tsubomi pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya dan pura-pura menatap langit-langit.

Aku diam.

Aku terus berpikir, jawaban seperti apa yang diinginkan Tsubomi?

Mungkinkah ia mengatakannya karena ingin aku mendukungnya? Atau ia mau aku menghentikan keputusannya itu?

"Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti sekolah."

_Hening panjang._

Tsubomi menatapku.

Aku mulai berkeringat dingin mendengar kata-kataku sendiri.

Jangan-jangan, keputusanku ini salah?

Aku bicara terbata-bata, "E—eh...! Bu—bukan berarti aku berniat menghalangi keputusanmu, lho! Ma—maksudku adalah..."

"Phuh!"

Kulihat Tsubomi yang tertawa kecil.

"Kau bisa tertawa rupanya," ungkapku sambil nyengir jahil pada Tsubomi.

Tsubomi mendekap bantalnya, "Kalau begitu, berikan aku alasan kenapa aku tidak harus putus sekolah, Shuuya."

Terlihat senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Hmm, apa, ya...," aku mencoba berpikir. "Itu karena kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang pandangan orang-orang terhadapmu, mereka tak bisa melihatmu karena tak menggunakan hatinya. Selama ada aku dan Kousuke di sekolah, tidak masalah, 'kan? Aku akan terus membelamu, tak peduli apapun! Kita akan bersama, selalu! Apa alasan itu cukup?"

"Membelaku, ya...," gumam Tsubomi pelan.

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Karenanya, tak perlu berhenti sekolah, Tsubomi!"

Tsubomi tersenyum, "Alasanmu jelek sekali, Shuuya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anu, Tsubomi..."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Apanya?"

_Hening panjang._

"Kurasa kau tak perlu mengikutiku sampai ke toilet."

Tsubomi menatapku dengan tatapan datar, "Orang lain tak bisa melihatku, jadi tak masalah."

"**TETEP AJA KITA BERDUAAN DI WC COWOK!**" teriakku histeris.

"Tapi kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku," bisik Tsubomi sambil memegangi lengan bajuku.

"Iya, sih," aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. "Ya sudah, tunggu aku di luar toilet. Aku akan keluar secepatnya."

"Baiklah."

Tsubomi melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari toilet.

Aku melihat sekeliling, tetapi tak menemukan Tsubomi.

"Oii, Tsubomi! Aku sudah selesai, nih!" seruku.

Tapi, tak ada jawaban.

Bahkan aku tak merasakan ada seseorang menyentuhku.

"Tsubomi...?"

Tak ada reaksi apapun.

"Masa' dia sudah ke kelas duluan? Ya ampun, padahal kusuruh tunggu," gumamku sambil menggaruki belakang kepalaku.

Akupun berjalan ke kelas.

Aku mencoba menepuk meja Tsubomi seperti biasa, tapi yang kudapat hanya meja kosong.

"Lho? Nggak ada?"

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Mungkin ia akan kembali ketika bel masuk."

Akan tetapi, bahkan sampai pulang pun Tsubomi tidak kembali.

Aku tetap menunggu di kelas bahkan sampai tak ada siapapun di kelas, siapa tahu Tsubomi kembali. Karena tasnya masih ada.

Kousuke menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kelas, "Shuuya, ngapain masih di sini? Aku menunggumu di pintu keluar dari tadi."

"Kousuke, kau lihat Tsubomi?" tanyaku cepat.

"Hah? Nggak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku terbelalak.

Kousuke kebingungan.

"Hei, Shuuya—"

Aku menepuk keras pundak Kousuke, "Kousuke, bantu aku mencari Tsubomi! Kita harus menemukannya sebelum malam!"

"Apa...? Hei, tung— Shuuya!"

Aku cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkan Kousuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh! Sial! Tsubomi, dimana kau?!"

Tersengal-sengal, akupun duduk di pinggir koridor.

Aku sudah mengelilingi hampir satu sekolah, tetapi belum menemukan Tsubomi.

"Apa Kousuke sudah menemukannya duluan, ya?" batinku, menatap keluar melalui jendela koridor.

Yah, ini salahku juga, meninggalkan Tsubomi begitu saja.

Tapi, ia seharusnya menungguku, bukannya kabur seenaknya dan menghilang. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama ia menungguku di depan toilet?

Nanti saja memikirkan soal itu. Aku harus mencari Tsubomi. Dan tinggal satu tempat yang belum kuperiksa.

Akupun berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya, aku mendengar suara isakan seorang gadis di dekat pintu.

"_Gotcha_," bisikku pelan. "Ketemu."

Suara isakan itu berhenti.

Aku berjongkok dekat asal suara tadi dan mengembangkan senyum, "Padahal kau tak perlu bersembunyi dariku, ya, 'kan, Tsubomi?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku menghela nafas. "Ayo pulang, Tsubomi. Nanti ayah dan kak Ayano khawatir."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"...aku cuma tidak mau, itu saja."

"Kalau begitu, paling tidak buat dirimu terlihat, dong."

"...tidak mau."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mencolek Tsubomi untuk menghilangkan pengaruh kekuatannya.

Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lututnya, sementara telinganya memerah.

"Aku tidak mau...," bisik Tsubomi pelan, masih tak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi ketika aku menyuruhmu menunggu waktu itu, Tsubomi?"

Tsubomi diam sesaat, kemudian menggeleng, "Tak ada apa-apa."

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, tatap aku."

_Hening._

Aku menatapnya sampai ia mau melihat padaku.

Akhirnya Tsubomi mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh padaku. Matanya tampak sembab.

Tsubomi membuka suara, "Aku tidak mau dekat dengan Shuuya saat ini..."

Aku menepuk pelan kepala Tsubomi, "Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?"

Tsubomi menggeleng lagi. "Tapi, semua yang mereka katakan itu benar. Aku hanya merepotkanmu saja."

"'Merepotkan'?" ulangku keheranan.

"Ya. Shuuya jadi tidak bisa bermain dengan yang lain karena aku terus bersamamu, 'kan? Jelas saja, keberadaanku ini hanya menganggumu."

"Hah?"

"...eh?"

"HAH?!"

"Kau kenapa, sih, Shuuya?"

Aku menepuk keras kedua pipi Tsubomi.

Tsubomi terlihat kebingungan.

"Hah?! Kau percaya kata-kata orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa itu?!"

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?!" sergah Tsubomi kesal.

Aku menepuk keras kedua pundak Tsubomi dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat, "Kau pikir aku keberatan terus bersama dengan orang yang kusukai?!"

"Tung— Apa...?"

_Hening panjang._

Aku pucat.

_Tunggu._

_Barusan..._

_Aku..._

_Menyatakan perasaanku?!_

Wajahku jadi memerah.

Merah padam malahan.

Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan tanganku dari Tsubomi dan bicara dengan panik, "A—anu! Lupakan saja yang tadi, ya?! Aku tak bermaksud—"

Saat memperhatikan wajah Tsubomi, baru kusadari bahwa wajahnya juga memerah.

Aku terbelalak.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau—"

_Duagh!_

Tsubomi menendang perutku.

Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bajunya untuk membersihkan bajunya, kemudian berkata, "Kita pulang, Shuuya. Aku sudah tak apa."

Aku menenggak kearah Tsubomi.

Kulihat senyuman mengembang lebar di wajahnya sementara wajahnya masih memerah.

Menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya, ia menoleh padaku dan mengerenyit—meskipun masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya—, "Apa lihat-lihat?"

Aku tersenyum. "Tak ada apapun."

Tsubomi melengos dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

Aku memanggilnya, "Hei, Tsubomi."

Tsubomi berhenti melangkah dan menoleh, "Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku terus jadi satu-satunya orang yang menemukanmu ketika kau menghilang?"

Tsubomi diam sesaat dan menatapku.

Iapun tersenyum tipis, "Dan membuatmu menyatakan perasaanmu setiap melakukannya? Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-End of Flashback-**

.

.

.

.

**#Normal POV#**

"Begitulah ceritanya!" Kano nyengir lebar begitu selesai bercerita.

"Itu sebenarnya sama sekali bukan cerita cinta," bisik Kido pelan.

"Waaah, ternyata begitu, ya. Pantas saja Kano-_san_ tampak sangat dekat dengan Kido-_san_!" ungkap Marry.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau tidak salah aku mengatakan sesuatu tentang sesuatu berbentuk buku yang dipegang Kido waktu itu, ya, 'kan?"

Marry dan Seto mengangguk.

Kano tiba-tiba berdiri dan pergi.

Semua jadi kebingungan.

Tak lama kemudian, Kano kembali dan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Inilah wujud sebenarnya benda tersebut!" seru Kano, mengacungkan benda tersebut pada Marry.

"Album foto?" gumam Marry dan Seto serempak, kemudian mengambil benda tersebut dari tangan Kano.

Melihat sampul album tersebut, Kido pucat, "A— J—jangan... Jangan dibuka, Marry..."

Marry membuka album foto tersebut.

Ternyata isinya...

**Kumpulan foto Kano.**

"Ini bukannya foto Kano-_san_ semua?" tanya Marry keheranan, membalikan semua halaman satu per satu.

"Ya! Waktu itu, sebenarnya Kido sedang merenung memikirkanku sambil melihat album tersebut, sampai akhirnya aku datang, dan ia panik—"

_Bugh!_

Kido membanting Kano ke lantai.

"Berhentilah bicara, Kano."

"Ternyata Kido-_san_ sangat menyukai Kano-_san_, ya!" Marry tersenyum lebar pada Kido.

Wajah Kido jadi memerah.

"Oww, lihat! Sebentar lagi ia akan menghilangkan dirinya!" goda Kano.

_Plak!_

Sepatu mendarat di dahi Kano.

Sambil menggosok dahinya yang sakit, Kano nyengir, "Jangan khawatir, kalau kau menghilang, aku akan mencarimu."

Kido mengerenyit.

"Itu janjiku, 'kan?" sambung Kano pelan.

"...terserah kau saja," jawab Kido dingin.

Ia melengos dan berjalan keluar.

Marry langsung menoleh pada Seto dan menarik-narik lengan bajunya, "Seto-_san_, tadi apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau Kido-_san_ tadi memang terlihat senang?"

"Bukan perasaanmu, Marry-_chan_," bisik Seto, tertawa kecil.

**_-End-_**

* * *

><p>AAAAKKKK, CERITA MACAM APA INI— *nangis*<p>

Baiklah, author Al akan sedikit curhat/?

Rencana awalnya, ff ini mau dibikin untuk SetoMarry—berhubung author ngeship mereka—yang mirip cerita Souzou Forest tapi di improvisasi(?). Tapi author Al batalin karena rasanya agak kurang greget/? -3-a

Dalam hati, author mikir, "SEJAK KAPAN GUE JADI SHIPPER KANOKIDO GINI—" /stop  
>Bahkan rencana untuk bikin cerita ini jadi comedy-romance pun batal karena authornya mau sesuatu yang dramatis? ._.v /dicekek

Author sendiri awalnya nggak begitu suka Kano karena dia pirang(?), tapi lama-lama... ANJIR, KOK DIA GANTENG/? *w* /dilemparpanci

Waktu flashback, author bikin mereka pakai nama depan, karena emang sebelum Mekakushi Dan terbentuk, mereka semua pakai nama depan, 'kan? Di cerita asli (waktu episode Ayano no Koufuku Riron) juga mereka manggil nama depan. Makanya author memutuskan pakai nama depan untuk flashback '3'

Oke, cukup sudah kata penutup dari author yang nggak penting-penting amat ini, nanti readers ngantuk karena authornya malah berdongeng/? '3')b

Sekian dan mohon reviewnya~ :* :* :* :* :* *tebar emot cium(?)*


End file.
